hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Dalzollene
|kana = ダルツォルネ |rōmaji = Darutsorune |name = Dalzollene |manga debut = Chapter 67 |anime debut = Episode 48 (1999) Episode 39 (2011) |japanese voice = Hiroomi Sugino (1999) Takehito Koyasu (2011) |english voice = Tony Valdez (1999) |gender = Male |status = Deceased |hair = Black |eyes = Black (1999) Brown (2011) |type = Enhancement |previous occupation = Nostrade Head Bodyguard |image gallery = yes}} Dalzollene (ダルツォルネ, Darutsorune) was the leader of Neon Nostrade's bodyguards and Kurapika's direct superior. Appearance He is a large built man with a short haircut, with his most noticeable feature being the tattoos under the both of his eyes that reaches his cheekbones. He is often seen wearing a sweater and pants. Personality He appears to enjoy music and is dedicated to his job. While he tends to act like an intimidating Mafia member when angered, he's shown to stay very calm and collected when not. Plot Yorknew City arc Dalzollene with two women by his sides, appear on a TV monitor in a room within the Nostrade's Mansion. He explains if they wish to become a Bodyguard they'll have to get one of the items given to them on on the list and have a month to accomplish it. Upon their retrieval of whatever item on the list in a month's time they'll officially become bodyguards and wishes them all good luck. As soon as Dalzollene was finished with his explanation, the applicant Basho tries to leave, but the door to the room was locked. Dalzollene appears on the TV monitor again explaining he's forgotten to mention a detail that being the minimal criteria to this job is to be strong enough to leave the mansion alive.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 67 The following month the four applicants return to Dalzollene, each with a item on the list that was required for the bodyguard job. Impressed he formally hires the new bodyguards and formally introduces himself, while leading the group to a separate room where he explains their first mission to safely guard their boss to Yorknew City from the Ringon Airport, so the boss could attend the Underground Auction the following day. After Dalzollene Kurapika manages to make him aggravated by questioning if the boss has any enemies and how to plan prudently to help reduce the chance of any conflict that would happen with the boss. Dalzollene however makes it clear to Kurapika that anyone or anything who dares approach the boss is an enemy and to make no assumptions just take action against who or whatever. Making his point crystal clear to Kurapika he then leads the group down a narrow hallway leading to their boss. Walking down the hallway the bodyguard Baise spots a a man laminated into a portrait and inquires what it is. Dalzollene informs the group the man in the portrait was a former bodyguard who didn't listen to him and listened to assumptions made by the enemy putting the boss's life in danger. Therefore he was terminated and the four of them were his replacements. At the end of the hallway, Dalzollene knocks on the door and informs the person behind it the newcomers have arrived and the boss allows them in. So Dalzollene then introduces the new bodyguards to their new boss Neon Nostrade. On the day before the Underground Auction, on the Ringon Airport runway, Dalzollene accompanied by Ivlenkov, Shachmono Tocino, and Squala keep a close eye on Neon, as she exits a large airship and is lead into a car by Dalzollene that is driven to Yorknew City.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 71 While on their way to Yorknew city, Dalzollene hands Neon her prediction requests for September. Neon complains that her workload has increased again and threatens to quit since she promised her father she'd quit if she was given anymore work. Dalzollene apologizes on her father's behalf, but claims the new people are ones that her father is quite loyal too. When Neon asks where her father is Dalzollene claims he's at a conference, but Neon thinks he's with women. So Neon contacts her father and after arguing with him agrees to work on the predictions for September with her Lovely Ghost Writer Hatsu. Dalzollene reads one of the predictions and upon reading it becomes anxious. Finished with her work, Dalzollene congratulates her and Neon mentions she wants to go shopping before the Auction and Dalzollene says some of her bodyguards will accompany her. Upon arriving at the Hotel Beitacle Dalzollene contacts Light to inform him of a discrepancy in the recent batch of fortunes Neon composed. With numerous prediction dictating death if in attendance of the auction, Light forbids his daughter to attend the Underground Auction for her own safety. Though Dalzollene concerned how Neon will take the news, confesses she becomes unbearable when she doesn't get her way. So Light orders Dalzollene to simply buy whatever she wants no matter what the cost. That night Dalzollene congratulates the bodyguards for a job well done and details their next mission to them, what their respective jobs are and what items in the auction have to be gotten no matter what the cost. Later after Neon is informed she can't attend the auction, she throws a massive tantrum and Dalzollene sporting some bruises contacts Light informing him that she's become unbearable.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 72 Though later Neon tires herself out and Dalzollene explains to Light why she threw the tantrum. Reluctantly Light cancels all of his plans will head to Yorknew immediately, but enforces Dalzollene to get the Queen of Colco Mummy at all costs. Dalzollene then contacts Kurapika for an update on his front who reports everything is fine.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 73 Afterwards when the Phantom Troupe massacre all of the Underground Auction attendees Melody contacts Dalzollene and informs him of the situation at hand. Anxious of what occurred, Dalzollene order Melody and Kurapika to find out what happened in the auction building, while he contacts Linssen. After finding out everything, Kurapika contacts and informs Dalzollene about all of the missing attendees and stolen auction items. Furious by this Dalzollene proclaims the thieves must be caught and tells Kurapika he and Squala will regroup with him near the Central Palace Square and then orders Squala to leave five guard dogs behind for safety sake.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 74 Upon arriving at the location where the Phantom Troupe were brought down, Dalzollene is left dumbfound by Uvogin's brute strength, while Kurapika comments how he's a potent Nen user. As soon as Squala starts to panic and claims he wants no part of making a move against Uvogin, to which Basho agrees with. Although Dalzollene agrees with the two's notion, he still wishes to try and stop them. The Shadow Beast Worm then appears from underground and introduces himself as one of the Shadow Beasts and inquires Dalzollene what clan they belong to and he answers the Ritz Clan. Worm warns the Nostrade Bodyguards to stay back as Porcupine, Rabid Dog, and Leech out of nowhere and confront Uvogin,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 75 but they're all beaten by him. Kurapika seeing no other alternative tries to go after Uvogin by himself, much to Dalzollene's dismay. And at that very moment, a beaten and mangled Worm returns to the Nostrade Bodyguards to warn them not to approach him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 76 However Kurapika tries to go after Uvogin and as Dalzollene tries to stop Kurapika, Melody plays her Hatsu A Field in Spring to calm everyone down and suggests they all thoroughly contemplate what to do next. Although calm, Kurapika proposes a plan to capture Uvogin. Dalzollene agrees to it and Kurapika manages to capture Uvogin with his chains. With Uvogin as their prisoner the bodyguards head back to Yorknew City. Although on the way, Dalzollene contacts Melody to warn her car they're being tailed, but the Shadow Beast Owl impedes the tailing carHunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 77 and Dalzollene believes it was the remaining Shadow Beasts that stopped them. So Dalzollene orders Kurapika to take a different route back into town and the direction of the place they're going to is that of Plan C.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 78 Later that night Dalzollene with the other bodyguards hold Uvogin in an undisclosed room to torture and interrogate him. As Uvogin regains consciousness, Dalzollene demands that he wakes up. He then states that Uvogin must understand the situation he's in now and demands to know where the items from the Underground Auction are. Uvogin however ignores the question and asks what time it is and if he slept a lot. Dalzollene then raises his sword and states that he must not understand and that the questions are to be asked by him, as he then tries to stab Uvogin with his sword only for it to break in two, which shocks Dalzollene. After Uvogin confesses that he and his comrades didn't steal anything from the chest since it was already empty when they arrived, which shocks Dalzollene. Uvogin continues saying that everyone makes mistakes and that if they let him go he promises to spare their lives. Hearing that terrifies Dalzollene and Squala. However after Kurapika punches Uvogin after finding out the Phantom Troupe killed all of the attendees of the Underground Auction. Dalzollene tries to reason with Kurapika saying that if the objects are safe, Uvogin's role ends there so they'll just deliver him to he community. Dalzollene then calls some higher ups from the Mafia community and introduces himself as Dalzollene from the Nostrade Family and informs them they've captured one of the criminals from the auction and would like to deliver it to them. The person behind the phone surprised to hear this mentions that the Shadow Beasts weren't able to do it. Dalzollene then informs the person that he'll give the details to him later, but asks if the Shadow Beasts really couldn't deal with the Phantom Troupe, to which the person behind the phone says no, they were all likely killed, which shocks Dalzollene. Dalzollene then tells the other bodyguards that some men of the community are coming and he'll take care of the rest, so everyone else should get some rest and he'll give Uvogin a triple dose of relaxing gas just in case. Later that night the Phantom troupe disguised as Mafia members arrive at the hotel and Dalzollene tells them to come down to the second basement floor. Dalzollene then shows the Phantom Troupe the room where Uvogin is held captive. Nobunaga then asks if they killed him, but Dalzollene assures him that it was impossible for them to do, so they used sleeping gas on him. Uvogin then states, "Cute Feathers, make a Cute Bird." This confuses Dalzollene as he's then impaled by Phinks' right arm from behind, instantly killing him. Later after Uvogin escapes after being rescued by his fellow Phantom Troupe members Dalzollene's corpse is shown in the same interrogation room Uvogin was held in. When Melody mentions that nobody is picking up, Squala thinks Dalzollene is already dead. Later the remaining Nostrade Bodyguards talk amongst each other and to try and figure out what to do next. Squala mentions that Light Nostrade is their real boss whom gave orders to Dalzollene when he was still alive. So Squala and Kurapika then go and wake up Neon from her sleep and when they mention that Baise, Ivlenkov, and Tocino are dead, and Dalzollene most likely is dead as well, she shows no remorse for them and is only interested in the items from the Underground Auction.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 79 When Neon asks when the Underground Auction will be held again, Kurapika tells her they don't know, much to her dismay. Kurapika then states that they can't act because all of their orders they've gotten to that point was from Dalzollene whom got his by her father and now that Dalzollene's dead they can't act. So after discussing it over amongst each other on who should be the boss, Kurapika is chosen. Neon then calls her father and updates him on the situation and then hands the phone over to Kurapika. The first thing Light says when he's on the phone with Kurapika is he asks if Dalzollene is truly dead, to which Kurapika confirms. Light then states that he can't believe Dalzollene is dead since he's a Nen user that can endure ten bullets without even being hurt. And after talking with Kurapika more Light makes him Dalzollene's replacement and his first order is to keep an eye on his daughter until he arrives. Equipment Dao: Dalzollene's weapon resembles a sabre or a Dao with a thin blade embellished with inscriptions. It broke when he tried to stab Uvogin. In the 1999 anime, the runes increase the power of the sword when infused with Nen, suggesting they are possibly the same as the God's Letters. With them, he managed to pierce Uvogin's skin by five millimeters.Hunter x Hunter anime, Episode 54 (1999) Abilities & Powers Dalzollene used to be the head of the Nostrade Family's bodyguards and arguably Light Nostrade's right-hand man before Kurapika. As such, he had authority over his subordinates. He was very competent in his job. Nen It is suggested from Light Nostrade's dialogue that Dalzollene is capable of enhancing his body with Nen, enduring ten bullets without being hurt. Trivia *In the 1999 anime adaptation, he managed to pierce Uvogin's skin by inserting his sword through the wounds of Uvogin which he receives from fighting the Shadow Beasts. *In the 1999 anime adaptation, after being stabbed by Phinks, he still manages to stand up and confronts them in order to save his comrade by buying them enough time. He is killed by the Phantom Troupe, when they stabbed his own katana into him. References Navigation fr:Darzolne ru:Дальтзорн Category:Male characters Category:Neon's Bodyguards Category:Deceased characters Category:Mafia community Category:Enhancers